Hey Brittany Sequel to 'She's A Lady'
by TheMoonIsOverrated
Summary: Jonas Brothers- Kevin Jonas Song credit to Forever The Sickest Kids "Hey Brittany" Sequel to She's A Lady. I'll admit, this isn't my favorite one-shot. Maybe it'll be your favorite though...Please read


Hey Brittany

Hey Brittany

_Hey Brittany_

_Why Are You Messing With Me?_

_Is Your Boy On Your Mind_

_Is Your Boy In The Car_

_Or Are You Alone_

_So Why_

_Does Everything I Say Just_

_Make You Upset_

_I'm Not Here To Bring You Down_

_But Lift You Up_

_Lift You Up_

_So Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Go Ahead and Lower It Down_

_Lower It Down_

_Just A Little Bit_

_Just A Little Bit_

_Lower It Down_

_3 ½ months after the breakup_

Brittany had almost been forgotten by Joe and Nick, but thoughts of her still filtered Kevin's mind. Whenever a fan came up to them, and she smelled of With Love perfume, thoughts came back to Kevin's mind. Green eyes reminded him of her beautiful eyes that you could swim in. And perfectly highlighted hair and fresh manicures reminded him even more of her. It was hard to be without her, because they'd grown so close. It all ended so fast. Last time he'd seen her was a little over a month ago, and her and her boyfriend had been even closer. You could see the 'connection' between them. It'd been at a StarBucks, and her boyfriend, James, wasn't with her at the time.

"Yeah, everything's great between us. We're actually talking marriage" Brittany told him as they engaged in small talk. "That's terrific. I'm happy for you" Kevin lied. "So, how have you been?" Brittany breathed. "Great actually. We're about to leave for our summer tour, and it's going to be a lot of fun. We'll start filming when we get back, and our new CD will release and it's just going to be awesome. We've worked really hard, and London made it all worth while." Kevin told her. "So you had fun over there?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, we really did. It was an experience I'll never forget" Kevin said. "That's great Kevin, really. See, we're both doing great." Brittany said. "Yeah, we are" Kevin agreed. But Kevin wasn't totally great. He still missed her.

_So Where Do We Go_

_Where Do We Go_

_You Cannot Know_

_You Will Not Know_

_When You Have To Fight To Be Alone_

"I ran into Brittany at StarBucks today" Kevin said at the dinner table that night. "Oh really. And how was she?" Mrs. Jonas asked. "Great. Her and James are apparently talking marriage" Kevin said. "Well at least she's happy. And she must be pretty serious about this guy, huh. What's he like. Is he nice?" Mr. Jonas asked. "Um, I don't know actually. He wasn't there. I've only met him once, and it was over 3 months ago" Kevin told them. "That's kinda weird. Wonder where he was. You two used to be together 24/7" Nick said. "I know. Maybe he was working or something" Kevin said. "Possibly…or maybe James is history. Yesterday's news, in the past, gone, out of her life" Joe said. Kevin rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't lie…" Kevin said, and everyone, including him, burst into laughter. "Wouldn't lie. That's good Kevin. Really. Brittany is known for fibbing" Nick laughed. "Yeah, that is true" Kevin laughed. Was she lying?

_He Brittany_

_Where Is Your Engagement Ring_

_Did It Mean Anything_

_Does The Boy With The Ring_

_Know You Bounce Around_

_Bounce Around_

_3 weeks later_

Brittany seemed to be everywhere they were, and everytime without James. Was it true that he was history? Kevin finally got the courage to ask. If he was going to ask her to marry him, and if they were serious enough, he would've asked weeks ago.

"Hey Brittany!" Kevin said joyfully as they ran into eachother in the middle of the street. "Oh hey Kevin! What's up?" she asked, startled. "Not much. Where's James?" he asked. Brittany hesitated, and sighed. "Um, James, about him. We broke up, a long time ago actually. And I lied to you about him, because I thought that you had a girlfriend. There's been a lot of rumors going around about you dating this girl, and, well, yeah" Brittany confessed. "Really?" Kevin asked quietly. "Yeah. I miss you Kevin. I wish that we hadn't broken up. Really. It was just a misunderstandment. I guess I just needed a break to see how much I really did love you" Brittany said. "Awww" Joe said from behind Kevin, and then getting elbowed hard by Kevin, causing him to shut up. "I miss you too" Kevin confessed. "Maybe we could just, start over?" Brittany suggested. "I'd like that. If you promise me one thing" Kevin said. "anything" Brittany said. "Don't flirt with guys anymore, lie to me, or do anything like that" Kevin laughed. "I promise" Brittany said, and fell into Kevin's arms.

_So How Am I Supposed To Act_

_When You're Around Him_

_When Everything He Says_

_Brings you Down_

_Brings You Down_

_Brings You Down_

_So Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Go Ahead And Lower It Down_

_Lower It Down_

_Just A Little Bit_

_Just A little Bit_

_Lower It Down_

_1 week later_

Kevin had never asked why Brittany and James had broken up. It was a question that he really wanted to ask, but didn't want to offend her. They'd promised they'd be honest with eachother though…

"Hey Britt" Kevin started. "Yeah" Brittany said. "Why did you and James break up? Just wondering" Kevin asked. Brittany sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering. You don't have to answer" Kevin jumped in. "no, it's ok. I should tell you" Brittany said. "He wasn't the guy that I though he'd be. Totally lowered my confidence in myself, a really rude guy. He also turned out to be a drunk sometimes. And, he was under age. I don't want to be involved with a guy like that, ya know?" she told him. Kevin nodded. "I'm so sorry" he said. "It's cool. I got a better guy. A way better guy" she said, and gave him a kiss. Kevin smiled. "well, then I'm glad you two broke up then. Actually, I'm really glad that you did" Kevin laughed. Brittany laughed too. "I'm glad also"

_So Where Do We Go_

_Where Do We Go_

_You Cannot Know_

_You Will Not Know_

_So Where Do We Go_

_Where Do We Go_

_You Cannot Know_

_You Will Not Know_

Kevin and Brittany laid in Kevin's backyard, staring at the stars. "And that's the big dipper" Kevin pointed out. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" she sighed. "Yes, I have. Something much, much more beautiful" he said, kissing her cheek. Brittany giggled. "I love you" Kevin told her. "I love you too" she said, and laid her head on his chest.

_So Where Do We Go_

_When Everybody Knows_

_When Everybody Starts to Bounce, Bounce, Bounce Around_

Brittany and Kevin were closer than ever. Everything turned out right. The only problem the paparazzi had found out about them.

"Kevin, who's the girlfriend?" "Isn't that your ex?" "Kevin Jonas and his ex are back together!" paparazzi surrounded them. Kevin and Brittany fought their way through the wall of press. Being a rockstar came with a price- no privacy at all. But it was worth it. And they managed to make it work. Paparazzi or no paparazzi, they were in love.

_So Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Go Ahead and Lower Down_

_Lower It Down_

_Just A Little Bit_

_Just A Little Bit_

_5 years later_

"Kevin" Brittany woke Kevin up. "What's wrong baby?" A sleepy Kevin asked. "That's just it. Baby" she said. "What about baby?" Kevin asked. "It's time" she said. Kevin sat up quickly. "Like, baby time?" Kevin asked. "Yes" she said.

_A few hours later_

"She's beautiful" Kevin whispered, laying in the hospital bed with his wife and their new daughter. "She has you eyes" Brittany whispered, kissing her daughter on the head. "Welcome to the family Madison Grace" Kevin said, the proud father of a beautiful baby girl.

_So Where Do We Go From Here_

_Where Do We Go_

_You Cannot Know_

_You Will Not Know_

_When You Just Have To Fight Alone_

_8 years after Madison Grace was born_

"Daddy, Tara is being annoying" Madison Grace whined to her dad, Kevin. "I'm sure she is honey" Kevin said, and continued drinking from his coffee. "But daddy!!" She whined. "Maddie, go" Kevin said. "You have school in 30 minutes, and it takes 15 to get there without traffic. Who knows how much there will be today" Kevin said. Madison Grace groaned and ran back upstairs to continue getting ready.

"Daddy, I want some Cheerios" Tara said. "Come here squirt" Kevin said, picking up his 5 year-old. "Morning" Brittany said, kissing Kevin on the cheek, followed by her daughter. "Morning baby. Am I taking Maddie, or are you going to?" Kevin asked. "I'll take her. I have a meeting anyway, so I'm going to leave in a few" Brittany said, gathering her stuff.

"Maddie! I'm leaving in 2 minutes. If you're not down here in less than that, you're going to miss your first day!" Brittany yelled upstairs. "Coming mommy" Madison called, running down the stairs, and grabbed her pink back-pack. "Bye daddy!" she said, giving him a hug. "Bye sweetheart. Have fun at school" Kevin said, as he watched his 8-year old and his beautiful wife walk out the door.

"C'mon Tara, let's go watch Barney" Kevin said, grabbing a box of Cheerios, and walking into the living room.

_I'm the luckiest guy in the world_ Kevin thought

_Song By Forever The Sickest Kids, "Hey Brittany"_


End file.
